Damaged
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: Sess/Kag Song is by TLC and it is set in modern time. I hope you enjoy but please if you don't like the pairing then don't read, its as simple as that! Love ya


Author Notes

First of all I don't own the song, which is by TLC 'Damaged.' Secondly a brief lil detail; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not brothers in this, just two complete strangers. Also everyone (unfortunately) are human...though I like the ideas of demons!!! (we all have inner demons that need to come out and play once and a while!!! LOL)

And now to the story:

_**Damaged**_

Kagome has been single for the past three years, well to be exact she is about to celebrate her third year of being a single mother. She has yet to hear anything from her ex-husband, Inuyasha, since she called it quits to their marriage three years ago. She is finally a month away from having her divorce finally finalized. She has a great government job and great benefits that comes with it. Oh yeah most importantly, she has decided to take the plunge and start her life again by dating once more.

It has been a rough three years on the now 26 year old single mother. She gave her precious daughter to her eldest sister to raise, since her sister can't have kids of her own. It is more draining on her emotionally than she lets others know but her son that she raises helps to distract her! She worries that when the children are older and ask where their father is she won't have a better answer than "I don't know, Sweetie." She has determined that she is worth more than an ass who would so willingly abandon his son and pregnant wife for some other married woman whose husband was in Iraq fighting. She needed a better man that wouldn't take his anger out on her or punch holes in the walls when the baby was crying. She needed a man that would put her before the games and internet porn sites; she needed a man that was not Inuyasha.

_**I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes**_

_**Don't always say, what's on my mind**_

_**You know that I've been hurt, by some guy**_

_**But I don't wanna mess up this time**_

She met this man, Sesshoumaru, one day on the net. They have been chatting back in forth for six months now, and he is ready to finally meet her in person. She knows that he has said that he has a child from a previous relationship and that he has full custody of her. She has seen the pictures and can't help but to be reminded of everything that she is missing out on with her own little girl.

She warns him time and time again that she has trust issues when it comes to men. He simply replies, "I always tell the truth, I have no reason to lie." She can't help but to have a little faith that maybe fate isn't so horrible and that maybe Inuyasha wasn't her soul mate after all. "Sesshoumaru, I suppose we can meet and do lunch or dinner if you like."

_**And I really really really care**_

_**And I really really really want you**_

_**And I think I'm kinda scared**_

_**Cos I don't want to lose you**_

_**If you really really really care**_

_**Then maybe you can hang through**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**It's nothing to you**_

It has been a year since they first met face to face and their relationship is still blooming wonderfully. They hardly ever have fights and the children love their little family. She finally decided to come clean to him about her 'niece', which surprised her when he didn't pass judgment on her. "I only wish you had told me sooner Kags. Now I know why your beautiful brown eyes are always so sad and why that smile never quite reaches your eyes." he had said to her.

_**My heart's at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know that**_

_**I've been damaged**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know that I've been damaged**_

Though it has been over a year now she is still scared by the idea of falling in love with another and allowing that person to see how deep her heart can really be. At the same time she knows that she is being unfair to Sesshoumaru by not giving her all to him like he has. She finally decided that she was going to try and tell him tonight how much he means to her, tonight was her birthday and he made dinner arrangements at one of the most prestigious restaurants in town. She dressed in an off the shoulder black gown that flowed to the ground. Her hair was placed in an up-style with barrel curls flowing along the sides of her face. "Mama you look like an angel" her son stated as she walked out of her room.

_**I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find**_

_**Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine**_

_**I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through**_

_**Don't know what you got yourself into**_

While Sesshoumaru had stopped at a gas station for gas Kagome looked through his glove compartment for a napkin. Unfortunately what she had found was a box of condoms which were already half used; her heart sank for she knew that she had not been taking part in that delicacy with him. She quickly closed the glove compartment no longer wishing to find a napkin. Once she looked up her heart stopped again, in the windows of the gas station she could see Sesshoumaru embracing another woman; another woman that looked twice as pretty as she did. (according to herself) "I will not let him see me cry or see my pain. Inuyasha took my strength from me with his treachery and I will be damned before I allow another man to do that to me." she stated to herself as she hardened her heart once again.

He walked back to his car after saying goodbye to one of his dearest friends that was engaged to his brother, he didn't know she was back in town and had suggested they have a double date one night. As he neared the car he couldn't help but notice the sadness and anger Kagome held in her eyes were more prominent than normal. 'I wonder what is wrong with her? Surely she doesn't think...' he dreadfully thought. 'One day she will need to realize not all men are like and will treat her like that sack of shit she left'

_**And I really really really care (and I care about you so much)**_

_**And I really really really want you (I really do want you)**_

_**And I think I'm kinda scared (but I'm scared with every touch)**_

_**Cos I don't want to lose you (cos I don't want to lose you)**_

_**If you really really really care (if you care for me like you say)**_

_**Then maybe you can hang through (then maybe you can hang through)**_

_**I hope you understand (I hope you understand)**_

_**It's nothing to you (it's nothing to you, you)**_

Once they started back on the road to the restaurant Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, "I saw my old friend in the gas station just now. Turns out she is engaged to my brother and all. I congratulated her on it and told her to tell my brother that we should have a double date some night, what do you think?" She didn't know what to think, 'She is engaged to his brother...that still doesn't explain what is in his glove compartment though.' "It sounds nice, we should send a congratulation card to them both!" she tried to exclaim.

When they pulled into the restaurant Kagome decided that if she was going to try and enjoy this night that she had to get answers some way about the box of condoms. As he parked the car she started to reach for the glove compartment, half expecting him to stop her but he didn't. As the compartment opened he looked over to her and asked, "What are you looking for Sweetie?" "Oh nothing just a tissue or napkin, do you have any in here?" she asked innocently as she uncovered the box. A low growl could be heard from him as she turned questionable to him. "I swear to god I am going to kill my cousin when I see him again I can't believe he has been doing that with my car." he growled out as he existed the car to help let Kagome out. She quickly covered her amusement with her free hand as she asked, "How old is this cousin of yours?"

_**My heart's at a low (low)**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know that (I think you should know)**_

_**I've been damaged**_

_**I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that)**_

Dinner was going smoothly and she was finally loosening up completely to him. He could almost swear that her smile had finally reached her beautiful eyes. He was a little angry that she had earlier associated him in the same category as her deadbeat ex-husband but knew that it would take her a longer time than normal to be able to trust someone; especially after an abusive relationship with a cheater. Suddenly a male approached the table from behind Kagome and spoke in a very angry voice, "Kagome!"

_**My heart's at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)**_

_**I think you should know that (I think you should know that)**_

_**I've been damaged (I've been damaged)**_

_**I'm falling in love (I love you so)**_

_**There's one disadvantage (I love you so)**_

_**I think you should know that I've been damaged**_

She sat there frozen to her seat and Sesshoumaru could swear that all the blood had just rushed from her face, making her look dead. 'Who the hell is this guy and why is he having such a reaction from her?' he wondered. "Kagome" the man barked again, which caused her to jump and flinch away from the man. As if in slow motion she slowly turned in her seat and slowly stated, "In...Inu...Inuyasha? Wh-what are you do-doing here?" Suddenly it all made since to Sesshoumaru, 'I didn't think he lived here. Why is he here, why now?'

"Hey the same could be asked about you Bitch. What found some sucker rich guy to munch off of this time? Look Mister I suggest you drop her like yesterdays old news before she sucks you dry. Though I would say that if she hasn't spread her legs yet that you should make her soon, it is the only thing that she is good at; trust me." Inuyasha smirked as he started to walk away from their table. As soon as he said that Sesshoumaru jumped up to reprimand the imbecile but was stopped when Kagome grabbed his wrist and just asked, "Can we leave now?" He instantly calmed down and nodded his head; he could see that she was struggling not to cry, he knew she did not want _**'him'**_to see her cry ever again.

_**And I really really really want you**_

_**And I think I'm kinda scared**_

_**Cos I don't want to lose you**_

_**If you really really really care**_

_**Then maybe you can hang through**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**It's nothing to you (it's nothing to you)**_

"Kagome I wish you had let me take care of that idiot." "You would have just ended up in jail. Neither you nor your daughter needs you there. I will be fine though I need to make sure that my son is safe and I need to try to find out why he is back in town after so long. I thought I was through with him and his threats." she finished with a whisper but he heard her none-the-less. He wanted to ask her what she meant by that last part but decided that it could wait for another day. The car ride back to her apartment was quiet, though his mind was running a mile a minute as he kept noticing her looking in the side mirror and looking out the back window occasionally to make sure they weren't followed, he guessed. 'Please don't run from us Kagome.' he silently pleaded.

_**My heart's at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know that (ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)**_

_**I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)**_

_**I'm falling in love (falling in love with you baby, yeah)**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know that I've been damaged**_

He parked the car and opened her door to walk her to her door. Once at her door Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "Don't let him scare you off. Don't leave me, don't leave us because of him. Trust in me to protect you." He pulled away from her enough to look her in her eyes. He could clearly see her pain and that she was scared but he also saw hope and possibly even love shining in them as well. "I hope I don't scare you off when I say this but like I told you from the beginning I only tell the truth. The truth is Kagome, I am starting to fall in love with you. I don't need you to say anything or to reciprocate the feelings but please give us a chance."

_**My heart's at a low**_

_**I'm so much to manage**_

_**I think you should know that**_

_**I've been damaged**_

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**There's one disadvantage**_

_**I think you should know that I've been damaged **_

She couldn't hold back the tears any more. She buried her face in his chest as she embraced him in a hug that could have very well been her life line. "Oh Sesshoumaru...I am sorry that I can't tell you that I love you as well. However I can say that am falling for you more and more everyday. After I found out that Inuyasha had made death threats against me and threaten to kidnap Shippo from me I ran and I have been running every since until I met you that day on the net. I couldn't run even if I wanted too. I feel safe with you and my son looks to you as a father, I can't just take him away from you and Rin like that; I can't take myself away from you and Rin like that. If you still want, even after all of this and knowing how truly damaged I am, I would really like to see how deep my emotions and feelings run for you, Sess!" All he could do was embrace her in a passionate kiss that told her everything that she needed to know and more.


End file.
